thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Patel (TFD)
Charles Patel is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in BrambCrackers' The Frozen Dead. He worked at Arctic Research Station Alpha as a medical assistant to Stewart Parker and helped the scientists there as they studied Alaskan weather and conditions at the start of the outbreak, before being relocated to Juneau, Alaska with his colleagues. Pre-Apocalypse Charlie went to school to become a doctor. A month or so before the outbreak began, Charlie was stationed at Arctic Research Station Alpha in a remote area of Alaska as the station’s secondary medic, under Stewart Parker. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" When Nathan is brought in, Charlie works with Stewart Parker to heat him up. When he sees a bite mark on Nathan, Parker worriedly notes that it looks to be human. Later, after Nathan awakens and tells Charlie and the rest of the group what happened to him, Charlie gives Nathan antibiotics and patches up his wound with Parker, as well as give him warm water to heat up his frostbitten hands. "Pulse" That night, Charlie is awoken to Parker’s screaming after he is attacked and bitten by a now-dead and reanimated Nathan. After the situation is cleared up, Charlie helps patch Parker up and watches as he examines Nathan, finding he has no pulse, as well as figuring out that bites are fatal. After being instructed by Parker to put Nathan through an MRI machine, they find there’s still brain activity, despite him being dead. Charlie notes that brain activity can continue as much as ten minutes after death, but Nathan has been dead for far longer, making this impossible. After the group separates, Charlie stays by Parker’s side as he rests. Parker is later woken from a bad dream, and can tell he’s about to turn, so he gets Charlie, Julia Wentz, and Edgar Anderson to run him through an MRI machine, once before he dies, once after he dies, and another as he reanimates. They find the same meningitis-like infection rooting from the brainstem that Dr. Jenner found on the show. Charlie determines that the only way to kill the undead is via the brain, as they’re already technically dead. Charlie goes to test this by grabbing a scalpel and trying to stab Parker through the back of the head, but he can’t bring himself to do it. Edgar takes the scalpel from him and does it for him, successfully killing him. Afterward, Charlie and Julia operate on Parker in a sterile room in order to learn more about the virus by testing the tissue samples. They find his brain discolored and document more weird findings. After they finish, the station is but under lockdown and Jackson reveals it’s because an undead man they have in quarantine has escaped. "Finders Keepers" When the situation is handled, Charlie meets with the rest of the scientists to discuss it. They decide to call in an evacuation, and he goes to the control room with Edgar and Freida Marques to do so. There, however, they’re unable to do so because of interference from the strong storm outside. That night, he and Julia try to study the disease the infected in the base have, and start by taking samples from Nathan, who is still being held safely, and isolate the disease. Julia has a brain tissue sample she took from Parker, but decides against testing it in order to respect the man. Charlie suggests taking their own blood, and they’re surprised to find they have the disease. The next morning, they take the blood of the rest of the people on the base, and it turns out they too have the disease, much to their dismay. They come to the conclusion that it’s the bite that kills, while the disease is what reanimates the dead. Later, as the heaters around the base begin to fail, Charlie huddles in the cafeteria with the others to keep warm until the evacuation, which was successfully called in earlier in the day, arrives at twilight. They board and are given thermal protective blankets before being taken away to safety. "Do No Harm" Upon arriving at Juneau, Alaska, Charlie and the rest of the group are escorted to the command post, where they’re greeted by Thomas Gates, who welcomes them to Safe-Zone Juneau. Gates informs them that they can’t leave the Safe-Zone, and he separates them into houses, Charlie being put with Meredith Bryan. Charlie later goes to Gates with Spencer looking for a job, expressing that he’s a doctor. Gates sends them to the medical tents, where he assists Dr. Corina Page with an operation on a man whose artery was sliced open in his arm. However, after a man comes in throwing up, Page sends him to help the man and instead gets Spencer to help her in the operation. Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Pulse" *"Finders Keepers" *"Do No Harm"